With the rapid development of science and technology, mobile devices such as smartphones continuously impact the mobile phone market with their diversified functions and occupy a dominant position in the mobile phone market. However, frequent cases of smartphones being stolen not only tarnish the social atmosphere but also bring enormous economic losses to users.
At present, in the face of smartphones being stolen, anti-theft software representative by 360 Mobile Security Guard and Tencent Mobile Manger is quietly emerging. The anti-theft software achieves its “anti-theft” function by using GPS (Global Positioning System) location services to locate the location information of the mobile phone after being stolen, and sending instructions to destroy data of the mobile phone by means of the mobile communication technology, or sending instructions to make the mobile phone sound an alarm, or locking the mobile phone, and other manners. However, all the anti-theft measures of the anti-theft software are implemented after the mobile phone was stolen, although it may help users to get back the mobile phone to some extent, it cannot timely prevent the mobile phone from being stolen. In addition, if the operating system of the mobile phone is reinstalled after being stolen, a function of the anti-theft software will be invalidated, and then such software cannot achieve an expected effect.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.